Never Again
by LeoDiabla
Summary: Past memories come to haunt Lilly when she investigates a case that seems to be attached to one that happened a few years back. LS


**Never Again**

Rating: PG-13 for now…

Pairing: Obviously, Lilly and Scotty

Summary: Past memories come to haunt Lilly when she investigates a case that seems to be attached to one that happened a few years back.

Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine…

(A/N) Yes, I finally get around to getting this typed up. I'm sure that it gets confusing a little in the beginning so you can ask me to clear up anything you don't get. Hell, I had to stop and think about what I was writing a few times. ) Okay, I have to say, that I don't know where Scotty's accent comes from, so if anyone knows…do tell. Enjoy!

* * *

**Never Again (1/…)**

* * *

Lilly leaned back in her squat and looked up at Scotty, "Find the file on the Gilberts', yet?" 

Lilly Rush and her partner, Scotty Valens, were currently in the Philadelphia's Police Headquarters, in the basement where they kept all the cold cases.

Blue eyed and blonde, Lilly wasn't the type of girl one would expect to find in the Homicide Department.

As Scotty reached up to grab the said box from the top shelf, his suit jacket stretched across his upper body, and Lilly absently noted how lean he actually was. Shaking out of her thought, she stood up and took the box from Scotty, her eyes suddenly curious.

"Know what's in this case?" She asked aloud, and Scotty shook his head.

"John didn't tell me anythin' except that it's recent…only 4 years back."

His New Orleans accent only emphasized Scotty's brown eyes and dark brown hair.

Scotty pulled open the door and waited until Lilly passed through before walking up the stairs to the main floor. When they got to their desks, Lilly perched up upon the edge of Scotty's desk and placed the box alongside her.

Opening the box, they sat in comfortable silence, as they scanned over the information and evidence. Lilly pulled out the background file of the victim and read it out loud.

"Dana Giles, age 15, female. Blonde hair, blue eyes, born in 1985. Kidnapped and then raped. Her body was discovered by a passerby. She died in hospital a week later. Her body was found…" her voice faltered and Scotty looked up sharply.

"Lil?"

Lilly managed a weak smile, "I'm fine," she said, clearing her throat.

"She was found behind the strip club, D'Allanios."

Scotty tapped the picture he was holding, "Who were the suspects?"

Not receiving an answer, he raised his eyes to Lilly and his eyes grew concerned, when he saw her sapphire eyes glistening slightly. Without a word, he plucked a tissue from the box on his desk and handed it to her.

Knowing she'd tell him when she thought proper, he started where she stopped. "No blood, no trace, no semen and no fibers…damn, this guy was good."

Lilly regained her voice, "They suspected the club owner…did Dana say anything about any distinguishing marks on the bastard?"

Scotty was taken aback at the harshness in Lilly's voice, but nodded, "Report says that Giles remembered a deep scar on is upper thigh. Thin enough to be caused by a knife but the size of it suggested that it was a penknife."

"Left of right?"

"Left" The answer was spoken by the two detectives simultaneously and Scotty paused. Pushing the box from between them, he caught Lilly's averting gaze with his. "How did you know that?"

Lilly exhaled loudly, shrugging, "Lucky guess, huh?"

Scotty didn't push it, and they spent the next couple of hours poring over the file.

Lilly suddenly stood up, and grabbed her coat, "I need a break."

With that, she strode out of the building, leaving Scotty staring after her in bewilderment.

Something caught Scotty's eye and he yanked the paper from under bags of evidence and read it, his eyes lighting up.

Grabbing his cell phone from his belt, he dialed Lilly's number from memory.

"Rush." Lilly's sweet voice came through, but barely. Her tone was definitely distant and Scotty refrained from giving her the Spanish Inquisition.

"Lil, it's me. I found the address of out Scar-Man."

He heard a sharp intake of breath from Lilly's line and she turned into professional mode.

"I'll meet you at the Java Joint, and we'll go from there." The Java Joint was their daily routine…go in the morning, grab coffee for everyone else, and then go to the office.

"I could just pick you up where you are, Lilly..." Scotty tried to pick out where she was from the background sounds and to his surprise, it seemed that she was at some sort of bar.

"No!" Lilly's voice shot through, piercing Scotty's eardrums. "Java Joint, Scotty…I'll see you there, okay?"

Without awaiting an answer, she hung up and Scotty resolved to ask where she was and why she was so involved in this case.

TBC….

Coming Up…Lilly tells Scotty why the case bothers her so much and tells him about a traumatizing event that happened when she was young.


End file.
